


TWO WEEKS

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Smut, but you know....with feelings, something sweet and a little needy, the barnes, what happens after a two week dry spell between two boys in love, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: Everything goes to shit really fast after Adam and Ronan kiss for the first time.  Sure they got Gansey back, but Ronan lost so much more, and Adam wants to let him grieve....to move at his own pace.  HE can't be jumping him every chance he gets, but it's been TWO WEEKS and he needs Ronan.  So what happens after two weeks of nothing and how quickly two boys in love can loose all their clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My apology fic for abandoning "They Were Both Hungry Animals." At least for a while....I'm restless and can't seem to get my head back into that one right now.

IT had been two weeks.  TWO WEEKS.  And while so many other things were going on, Adam couldn’t not think about how it felt for those few blessed hours to have Ronan under his hands –his own tanned skin dented by pale fingertips.   He had been staring at Ronan’s fingers for the better part of an hour now, as he ran them restlessly up and down the glass of the bottle in his hand.  He remembered what Ronan’s lips had felt like as they ghosted over him, before they made themselves more insistent, more wanting.  He remembered the feeling of wet heat as Ronan held his fingertips to them, and the warring, overwhelming sensation of both wishing that Ronan would take them into his mouth, and that he wouldn’t. 

He hadn’t.  Which was probably a good thing; because somehow, in this one instance alone, it was Ronan who was able to keep cool and retain some semblance of self control.  Adam remembered feeling totally lost, like he would have taken whatever Ronan would’ve given him that night, and if he felt like he was starving now – he can’t imagine what he would be feeling if he’d been allowed more than just a heavy make out, with some (not totally accidental) grinding in between.  I mean, he was only human.  Ronan though….he was something else.

Adam’s fingers itched.  After the near death of everything and everyone Adam had loved, he’d taken a day off of school and work to curl on the couch at 300 Fox way while everyone else was force-fed comfort food (another word for soaked in grease, Adam learned) and healing teas.  They’d let Adam sleep.   Every time someone approached him he found himself unconsciously braiding his fingers together, still not fully trusting them since their violent dealings, and whoever it was seemed to get the hint, that _no,_ he was not ready to talk yet, and _yes_ , it would probably be a while. 

At some point he must have been lulled to sleep by the sound of their voices, because he had woken up to Blue arguing with Maura.  The suddenness of the timbre set off panic bells in his head, and he quickly curled his body in on itself, raising his arms to protect his face.   Not more than a second had passed before he realized his mistake, and before he could feel too much shame over the reflex, he had felt a cool hand settled on his shoulder. 

“C’mon Parrish.  They’re sorting shit out.  I’ll take you home.”

Adam rose; he remembered all the bones in his body aching, begging for sleep.  His brain was sluggish, but he could still make out Blue’s ferocious voice from the landing at the top of the stairs.

“I’ll go to Monmouth tonight if you’d prefer!  But I. Am. Not. Leaving. Him.”

Maura let out an irritated huff along the lines of  “Don’t you think this is something that’s going to just become a regular occurrence now, Blue Sargent!  I guess because of the uniqueness of the circumstance, but…..”

Gansey’s mild voice had cut in, and if Adam didn’t know him so well, he would have missed the exhaustion hidden within it.

“Why don’t we all take a moment, and I’m sure....”

“SHUT UP!”  Both women yelled.

He couldn’t catch all of the rest of the argument, because while it had seemed to grow in both volume and intensity, Ronan had been slowly leading him away.  They both made it to the door, but not before seeing Gansey get pulled by his wrist inside Blue’s room; the door slammed hastily shut behind them.

He had thought that maybe him and Ronan…well, it was a stupid idea.  They were both too exhausted.  Too full of grief, and yet a small, shameful part of Adam’s body wanted to lose himself in Ronan tonight; to recapture that small flicker of joy, just to be sure it was still possible, that something like that could still exist in this world they had remade. 

Once in Ronan’s car, Adam had eyed him sideways, trying to gauge what Ronan needed.  He had lost more- so much more, and  Adam owed him so much.  No matter what, he needed to be there for him.  Before Ronan could have seen Adam reaching for his hand though, he grabbed at his own skull and let his head fall to the wheel.  Adam brought his hand up to hover over Ronan’s shoulder.  He wanted to touch, to shelter him somehow, but there were actual welts on Ronan’s body tonight from his hands, and he’d never felt so unworthy in his life. 

Ronan looked up then, and when he saw the way Adam’s hand hovered over him, his expression went softer.  It didn’t clear, but it steadied for a moment.  He took Adam’s hand in his own, and kissed the palm of it.

“C’mon Parrish.  I’ll take you home.”

 

What Ronan had meant was the Barnes.  But they did not sleep in the same room. 

Adam had slept there most nights since that first night _after_ , and yet they still hadn’t slept in the same room.

They shared brief kisses, and they’d held hands, and they had eaten together while staring too long across the table… but that was it.  Adam could wait.  Probably, he could wait.

But he was burning. 

It. Had. Been. Two. Weeks.

 

Even now as Ronan sat on the comfortable couch in the sitting room of the Barnes, looking out the window at the black night set aglow with his dreamt lights, Adam ached to touch him.  He noted again how his hands moved through the condensation on the glass.  He watched the furrow between his brows, and the angry way he kicked his heavy boots off.

Ronan didn’t look at Adam when he asked, “Are you staying tonight?”

Adam waited until Ronan grew impatient and finally looked at him for an answer.  He wasn’t going to talk to the back of his head.

“Do you want me to?”

Ronan glared at him.  Adam should just give him an answer, but he was so restless in his own skin that he found himself being difficult to spit him - wanting to get a rise out of Ronan; anything to give the electricity buzzing just under the surface of his skin something to focus on.  He needed an outlet.  He was a fuse and Ronan had always been a reliable spark.

Adam stared back at Ronan coolly.  He knew Ronan hated his empty impassive face most, so he schooled his expression to show no emotion at all. 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?  Don’t gimmie that face!”

Adam just raised an eyebrow slowly, stoking the fire.

Ronan kicked off his other boot with such force it knocked a book on The Green Man off the coffee table.

For a moment Ronan and Adam were locked in a battle of who could look less like they gave a shit for longer, before Ronan broke, downing the rest of his beer in one long gulp and saying,

“You know -  if you want to leave, just fucking leave!  You don’t owe me anything Parrish.  I don’t need you just tutting around here waiting for me to break.  I’m fine!”

Adam just stared.  This was going somewhere now.

Ronan’s face bloomed a brighter shade of red.

“And…fuck it – if you’re worried that I’m going to tell anyone about …about what happened before…”

Ronan’s voice cracked, the tips of his ears were poppy red.  Adam wondered if this really was only his second beer. “I’m not going to!  I’m not ever going to try and touch you again!  Okay?”

“WHAT?”  Adam yelled.  He cleared his throat.  He did not mean to react so dramatically, but the sentiment had caught him completely off guard.

“I mean… sorry.   What did you just say to me?”

 

Ronan’s expression grew cold.  “Oh, Fuck you!  You heard me.  You were there.  No one will fucking know.”

“Umm Gansey knows.”  Adam said, even though that’s not what he wanted to say.  He had about a million things qued up, but they were all screaming to go first, so that no one could be heard over the roar of the other.

Ronan blanched.  “How?”

“I told him!”  Adam said, standing up; feeling too much to continue sitting.

“When?  Why?”

“Right after you kissed me.” Adam told him.  “And because I wanted to.”

“Why?”  Ronan asked again, though it sounded more like a strangled hiss than actually vocabulary.

“What does that matter if you’re _never going to touch me again_?”  Adam made air quotes and Ronan blanched, then looked around the room wildly as if looking for someone else to help him make sense of this turn of events.

“Parrish.  Literally, the fuck are you talking about?”  Of course Ronan was starting to use a calmer tone now that he had succeeded in making Adam nearly apoplectic.

Adam tried to calm himself.  He tried to think over the roar in his head.  Ronan was going through something.  He needed to be clear, and not cruel, and honest.  He took a deep breath and struggled through.

“I don’t know why you’re trying to kick me out all of a sudden.  I thought we were….that we were…something?  More?  And it’s pissing me off okay?  I’ve tried to give you space, but if you don’t want…”

Adam waved his hands in front of himself vigorously, trying to signal something along the lines of _all of this_ ,

“then, please just tell me now.  I can be your friend.  No, I _am_ your friend.  But I’ve been trying not to kiss you, or touch you too much… to give you time, but if you don’t want to do that ever….than just tell me.”

Ronan’s eyes were wide.

“Do you _want_ to kiss me?” he asked.

“Ronan!  What the fuck! -  Really?”

“It’s a real fucking question!”

“What do you think?”

“I have no fucking clue!  It’s been two weeks!  We havn’t….you havn’t….”

“Yeah, Christ! I know it’s been two weeks!   Shit Ronan.”

Adam realized they were closer now than they were.  He must have been subconsciously moving closer.

“Well?”  Ronan said, like he was asking for a missing order of fries.

“You’re really gunna make me do it?  Again?”

Ronan’s lip curved ever so slightly up and his cheeks went pink.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Adam growled.  But he looked at Ronan for a moment.  Thought about how badly he’d been wanting to touch him all this time.  Maybe Ronan had been wanting him to? 

He looked at his shrewd eyes, and his broad shoulders, and remembered with heart stopping clarity the way the bones of his hips felt against his own.

He was kissing him before he realized he had even decided to.

Adam heard the cut off clip of a laugh from Ronan before he was feeling himself fall forwards, taking Ronan down with him.

“Fuck.”  He groaned as they hit the couch in an ungraceful and uncomfortable pile.  “Sorry.  I…didn’t mean…”

Ronan didn’t let him finish his apology though.  Which was probably for the best; he wasn’t really sorry at all.  Another week and he would have been begging for this.

Adam crawled more comfortably up Ronan’s body, hands braced on either side of his face, gleeful at the realization that Ronan was arching up to feel him, chest to chest. 

He opened his mouth wider, and tried not to lose control of his mind at the touch of Ronan’s tongue.

Shit.  Ronan’s tongue.  Usually, the sharpest part about him; but not now.  Not when it was tasting Adam like he was something delicious.  Not when Ronan arched up to meet him again and again and again.

Adam gave in.  He let his body fall lower, supporting himself on elbows instead of hands. Ronan moaned into his mouth when their bodies met, chest to chest, groin to groin, their legs a tangle of x-o-x-o.

This was better.  So much better.  He was smaller than Ronan, but that didn’t mean he necessarily wanted to crush him, but the way Ronan was wiggling beneath him, made it difficult to stay upright.  He bit Ronan’s lip.

“Ro…”  He sighed.

Ronan moaned but started moving more vigorously at the sound of his name, spoken like a prayer from Adam’s lips.

“Ro….if you keep….if you keep moving like that… I…”

Ronan pushed his hips up, rolling them out and Adam let out an embarrassingly high pitched mewl.  He dropped on top of Ronan, no longer able to hold himself up through the onslaught of feeling.

Ronan’s hands dug into his ribs and in one swift movement, he had them both turned on their side.

Then he was kissing Adam’s neck, licking the crease of his lips, slipping his long, strong fingers under Adam’s shirt and _fuuuckkkk._

“Adam.”Ronan said in hushed tones.  “Adam.  Adam.  Adam.”

With each breath of his name, Adam felt another touch from Ronan.  Hand to the small of his back, kiss to the hallow of his throat, scrape of nails over his scalp.

It was all too much.  Adam was drowning.  He thought he rather liked it.  He was on fire, and drowning and burning and out of breath and dying for just _more_ of it.  Without thinking, without intention (he never spoke without intention), he heard himself speak, like hearing an echo through fog.

“Ronan, please don’t stop.  Shit, I’ve wanted this so bad.  For weeks.  I thought I might die.  I want you so bad I can’t think.  I can’t study.  I’m useless - just Fuck Ronan, Fuck!”

He could hear the desperation in his voice but he couldn’t help it.

But then Ronan stopped kissing him.  He backed up.

Adam started to panic.  Shit.  That was too much.  That was pathetic and Ronan didn’t want him that bad, and he’s just made an ass oh himself, betraying his naivety.  But, Ronan was smiling.  Not just smiling.  He looked down right fucking gleeful.

His lips were swollen from kissing and his cheeks were pink and perfect, and Adam had the insane and pulsing desire that he wanted him totally naked to see where else he would be pink. 

His stomach plummeted.  He’d never thought that before.  But Ronan looked like sex right now, and his body was made of desire, and he needed nothing more than Ronan and to be free of it.

“Me too.”  Ronan said.  A (what passes for a) shy smile, gracing his lips.

“Really?”  Adam couldn’t help asking.

Ronan rolled his eyes.

“Fucking obviously.”  He rolled his hips out again and Adam felt Ronan’s own desire grind against his.  He made a noise he’d never heard from himself before, but Ronan’s eyes fell shut at the sound of it.

“Tell me what you want.”  Ronan said.

“Anything.”

“No.  Adam.  You have to tell me.”

Adam grabbed Ronan tighter, still not able to stop moving against him.  They’d found a rhythm now, and any embarrassment over it was lost behind waves and waves of arching pleasure.

“Ronan.  Anything.  Everything.  I want it too much.  I don’t want to rush you….I know…” Adam had to pause as a moan escaped his mouth.  Ronan bit his shoulder and Adam jammed his knee even further between Ronan’s legs.  _Yes._

 _“_ But- whatever you’re comfortable with.  Please.  Let’s do that.”

Ronan kept kissing him, his tongue spending equal amounts of time teasing and soothing.

“You’re good at this.” Adam said after another moment.

Ronan laughed against his lips.

“What’s so funny?”  Adam asked.

“Just –“  Ronan hesitated.  Adam thought he looked a little embarrassed.  It was a new and instantly endearing expression on his face.  “Do you have any idea how many times we’ve done this…gotten off in my dreams?”

Adam stilled.  Ronan looked a little smug, like he knew he’d just sent an extra volt of need down Adam’s spine and straight to his dick.

“What did we do?”  Adam asked, even though his voice shook a little.

“Ev-ery-thing.” Ronan said, lips moving over the shell of Adam’s ear before biting down.

Adam groaned, leaning into it.

“Tell me. ” Adam didn’t want to beg, but…..” _please.”_

“Well-“  Ronan started as his fingers dipped to the waist of Adam’s pants again.

“Last night, I started with your pants.  You like that.  No fooling around.”

“uh-huh”  Adam acceded.

This time Ronan’s hands didn’t stop though.  He reached down into the back of Adam’s jeans, under his boxer shorts and pulled him roughly forward, fingers gripping hard into Adam’s ass.

Adam closed his eyes.  There was too much going on for his senses to handle actually seeing Ronan too. 

Ronan kissed Adam’s chin.  It was wet and sloppy but the sensations exploded across his skin.

He followed Ronan’s words with his own hands.  Mimicking.  He wanted to touch so badly, and he thought this was the safest way to let Ronan set the pace.  He grazed his chest and hips with his fingers, pressing in with the palms of his hands.  He risked dipping one inside Ronan’s pants, not so much searching as just frantically exploring.

“In my head…you like it when…”  Ronan cut himself off very quickly.

“What?”  Adam asked, desperate to know.  To hear it said outloud.

Ronan’s was blushing harder now.  Not just from the flush of arousal, but something else.

“What? Ronan,” Adam nipped at his lips.  “Tell me.”

“You…umm, you like it when…Ohh.”  Adam was using his hands on Ronan’s ass and hip to grind their bodies together.  His thumb was pressing into the soft flesh just inside Ronan’s hip and a small part of him hoped it bruised.  The pressure was perfect, and Adam knew it was making it easier for Ronan to forget himself.  To just say what he felt, and what he wanted. “…when I finger you.”

Adam went still, and Ronan risked a look at him.

Adam knew he was bright red, but he couldn’t really care; he felt dizzy from how hard he was.  That was never something he’d done, or really thought he would do, but hearing Ronan whisper the words, with his hands already so precariously close….

He took a deep breath.  Ronan squeezed his ass with one hand, while the other snaked forward.  There was only a moment for Adam to prepare before he felt Ronan’s hand grasp him.  He gave him one long slow pull, and said “or when I suck you off.”

Adam’s whole body clenched and he bit Ronan’s shoulder to stifle a groan.

“uh-huh”  He heard himself mutter.

He brought his own hand forward now; creeping slowly around Ronan’s hip.  Wanting to jerk Ronan off into oblivion, he wanted it more than he wanted his own satisfaction.  With his other hand he grabbed the back of Ronan’s neck and held him close.  Needing his mouth where he could reach it.

Ronan’s body went pliant, but his hand kept working Adam.  They were creating their own steam.  Both kissing, hot breath passing between them, sweat starting to catch in the lines of their chests and jaws and hands.  _Their hands._   Their hands moving in sync, and were killing every other thought between them.

“Hoc verum est” Ronan muttered when he could catch his breath.

“Yes.”  Adam answered.

At his reply Ronan made a sound he had never heard before.  A kind of cried out growl. 

It was perfect and raw and while everything was already so good, Adam wanted more. He _needed_ more. He’d been familiar with that feeling.  The clawing _need_ for something more than he already had.  But now, like all things involving Ronan, it was intensified to a level of desire that Adam couldn’t get a grasp on.  He understood why Calla called Ronan the snake now though, because Adam couldn’t just pin this down, this _need_.  He couldn’t control it, couldn’t _master_ it.  Every time he thought he could handle this, Ronan would move the right way, or say something filthy, or just be..standing there, and Adam would find himself grappling with this slippery emotion of both maddening desire and adoration.  He worried he was getting a little obsessed.

Distantly he heard himself moan, and felt Ronan swell and throb in his hand in reaction.   _Fuuuck._

Adam surged forward with such force that he knocked them both off the couch, collapsing on top of Ronan who had fallen on his back, hitting his elbow on the coffee table on the way down.

“Shit! Fuck!” Ronan hissed.  Adam winced.  The fall had snapped him mostly out of the haze he’d been just drowning in, and now he realized in complete clarity how quickly they’d gone from zero to…well, not quite 100, but somewhere in the vicinity, fast.  He felt frozen, his body was still aching, but his brain was back online now, and he felt unsure.  He thought maybe he should get his dick off Ronan, but before he could move, Ronan started laughing. 

Not maliciously, but in a silly boyish way.

He pulled one hand off of Adam, and rubbed vigorously at his elbow before saying, “Well, shit, Parrish.”

Ronan was smirking up at him, smug as ever, and Adam knew he must look like an idiot.  His mouth was open and his brain was _screaming_ at him to make a decision.  To get control; either get back to business, or disengage and tidy himself up before this got any more embarrassing.

He managed to stutter out an “I….uh…” before Ronan rolled his eyes, and grabbed him by the back of the neck, effectively passing all higher functioning back over to Adam’s body.  His mind stopped thinking shockingly fast.

Ronan didn’t try to move them.  He didn’t even try to move out from beneath Adam, and that alone was what his brain was chanting now.  Ronan.  Beneath him.  Under his hands.  There for his eyes, and his mouth.

Ronan arched up into him again.  The waves crashed and crashed.

“Take your shirt off.”  Adam ordered.  Ronan did. 

“You too?”  Ronan said, but it came out as a question.

Adam just nodded, pulling his T over his head, and tossing it elsewhere.  It didn’t matter. 

As soon as he could he brought his lips down to Ronan’s shoulders again.  His throat.  His collar bone.

How many times had he watched Ronan’s physical strength express itself through the movement of the muscles here.  Ronan must know how he looked.  He wore those damn tank tops enough.

Adam kept kissing and licking and grinding himself down on Ronan.  He couldn’t ever imagine having enough.  There wasn’t enough of Ronan for him to touch.  He needed him undressed.  He wanted to map him the way he had mapped his forest, and he wanted to learn the language of his body, and travel every vein in his arms down to the marvelous tips of his long fingers.

“Adam.  Shit.  You’re killing me.”  Ronan practically whined.

“What?” Adam broke off.  He was out of breath.  He thought his heart was trying to burrow its way out of his chest.  “Me?”

Ronan arched his back, pushing his hips back into contact with Adams.

Since they had fallen, they’d stopped touching each others dicks, but now that Adam had a moment to think, he realized that that was stupid.  They should totally be doing that again.  He could probably also get what else he wanted too.

Ronan’s eyes were dark.  His face was red and flushed and his mouth and neck glittered with dew from Adam’s lips.  His look was pleading. 

Adam nodded.  He sat up further, but placed firm hands on Ronan’s belly, to hold him still and keep him from moving.  He sat back on his heels and then ran his fingers down to the button of Ronan’s pants. 

Ronan swallowed hard and Adam couldn’t help but use his one hand to follow the movement, fingers splayed, running from just under Ronan’s jaw, to the base of his neck, and holding gently.  Ronan’s head fell back, and Adam took the unobserved moment to place a kiss under his belly button.  When Ronan gasped Adam let his tongue ease the spot, pressing it flat and sucking gently, he moved his other hand, from the now opened fly to drag the zipper down, and find where Ronan was straining against his tattered jeans.

God he was hot.  Too warm, and wriggling helplessly, and making little noises that stung Adam’s eyes with how grateful he was to be the one hearing them/causing them.

Bringing both his hands to the waistband of Ronan’s jeans he started sliding them down.

“In your dreams…did I ever?  Did you like it when I sucked you off?” Adam asked.

Ronan moaned again.  Adam waited for an answer before pulling them the rest of the way down.

“No.  I mean…you never did.”

“Why?”  Adam asked suddenly unsure.

“You never wanted to.”  But Ronan was still breathing heavy.  His eyes were screwed shut against the onslaught of feeling.

Adam’s heart wrenched.  “I want to.”  He said earnestly.  He meant it.

“Okay.”  Ronan said.

“Okay?”  Adam asked one more time.

“Fuck, Adam!  Okay!”  Ronan bucked again,  out of maybe impatience or embarrassment, almost dislodging Adam.

But Adam just smiled.  His smile grew even bigger as Ronan brought his hands up to drag over his scalp. 

Adam knew that reaction.  He’d studied Ronan for long enough to know what that meant.

He was losing control.  Adam had him.  It thrilled through him.

He got Ronan’s pants down to his knees before abandoning the effort, and swallowed down a moment of self doubt.  He really had no idea what he was doing, but figured he’d find out along the way.  He just wanted.  And Ronan was letting him take.

It was good.  So good.  Better than scrying, because he was totally lost in the moment, but also totally grounded in his own body, not flung out in space…in nothingness.  It was the most in the moment- the most awake he’d ever felt.  Ronan was there, panting, gasping, gripping at his arms, his head, cursing, and caressing his cheeks. 

Adam wasn’t thinking about anything really.  Just Ronan.  Just how good all of this felt.  But the more Ronan said his name like a curse, like a mantra, Adam’s own need was getting unbearable…harder and harder to ignore. 

He pulled off for a second to mutter, breathing hard, “Shit Ronan, I _need_ you.”

“Thank God.”  Ronan panted as he hitched his hips up again, need making him bold.  Adam took the hint, and tried to lose himself again, but Ronan was moving too much now, and Adam grinding himself down into the carpet just to ease some of his discomfort. 

“Shit, Christ Adam.  Now….there…now.”

Adam knew what that meant, and wasn’t sure what to do next, but his inaction made the decision for him.  Ronan groaned, his legs spasming under Adam’s hands, and coming in Adam’s mouth. 

It was shocking and messy and so _human_ that Adam felt it was somehow harder and easier to swallow than he expected. 

He licked at his lips, making sure his face was clean, and when Ronan caught the action he sat up and kissed Adam, dirtier than he would have expected after what he just did.

He felt himself being pushed backward, an easy reminded of Ronan’s strength, and could only say “please”. 

He knew he sounded desperate, but he was worried his body might actually explode.  He was on fire and Ronan’s hands were so warm, and he just _needed him._

 _“_ Get up there.”

“What?”  Adam asked.

“On the couch.”  Ronan jerked his chin back up to the soft leather couch.

Adam just looked at him.

Ronan pulled him forward.  “That’s how you like it.  Me on my knees.”

Adam thought he might swoon.  But he managed to get himself standing.  Ronan pulled his own pants up and pulled Adam in front of him.  He didn’t know why seeing Ronan on his knees was having the effect that it was, but it was clear that Ronan knew to expect it.  He glanced back up at Adam just once, before taking his pants down and pushing him back to sit down.

Adam’s instinct was to cover himself, but he really was worried for his health at this point, if he didn’t get some release soon.  He wanted to reach down to touch himself so bad.  He ached.  He was in pain. 

Ronan watched the twitch of Adam’s fingers at his side, and taking pity on him, or no…loving him, he reached out and took Adam in his hand.  Adam let out a choked off moan.  It was loud and filled with relief and gratitude.

He needed to grab onto something, to ground himself, but he was unsure, so he gripped at his own hair.

“Ronan, “ he said.  “I’m not gunna last.  I’m so….”

“Here.” Ronan said taking one of his hands and placing it flat on his cheek.  Then he leaned down and took Adam in his mouth.  He pumped once more, using his tongue to press flat against the underside of Adam’s dick; and then Adam could feel himself through the hollow of Ronan’s cheek. 

He broke.

He gripped Ronan’s neck.  Holding him.  Praying he wouldn’t move. 

He didn’t; just let Adam ride it out, let his hips stop moving, and his breathing level out.

Suddenly Adam realized that he had given Ronan no warning and no choice.  He ripped his hand away.

“Sorry.  Ronan.  Oh man….I didn’t think.”

Ronan pulled off and shrugged, but Adam thought he looked a little pleased.

“It’s alright.”  Ronan said.  “I know how you like it.”

Adam blushed.  Not so unknowable, he thought. 

 

After taking a long sip of his beer as Adam tucked himself away, Ronan moved up to sit next to Adam and crossed his feet on the coffee table. 

“Well, I don’t know about you?  But I need to fucking eat.”

Adam still didn’t feel like he could breath properly yet, but food did sound like a great idea.  He nodded.

“I guess you’re staying tonight then?”  Ronan asked.

Adam just nodded again.

Ronan grinned.  “You weren’t this tongue tied in my dreams.  Did I break you?”

Adam still just nodded, but he knew he was smiling; he probably looked liked a goof for how big he knew that he was grinning.  He caught sight of Ronan looking at him with clear bright eyes, and something sweet playing at the corner of his lips.  He liked Ronan looking at him that way.  It looked a lot like love.  He _felt_ a lot like love right now.

Adam kept grinning but his eyes slipped shut.  It was less than a minute before he fell asleep.

 

 

“Hey looser.”  Adam woke up to someone nudging his arm.  His whole body felt heavy and relaxed and just _good._ It was Ronan.  Everything that had happened earlier came back to him in one blissful but embarrassing flash.  He knew he was blushing.  One side of Ronan’s mouth quirked up, and he said, “Foods here.”  And set two boxes of delivery pizza on the table.  He opened one, and the smell of grease and cheese made Adam’s stomach clench.  He was still on the couch.  He must have fallen asleep right after.  He felt another wave of embarrassment, but luckily the lights were low (it now being well after dark) and Ronan had already started digging into his own slice.  He was shirtless still, but in a pair of loose fitting plaid pajama pants that made him look touchable in acutely Irish by the way the colors set off his ivory skin.

“Uh, How long was I out?”  Adam asked.

“Just a half hour or so.”  Ronan answered through a mouthful of pizaa, as he aimed a remote at the tv.

Adam leaned forward to grab a slice, and when he leaned back he felt Ronan’s arm behind his head.  He curled into it. 

“Thanks for ordering pizza.” 

“Oh, no.”  Ronan said, mock provocatively.  “ _Thank you.”_   He wiggled his dark eyebrows and grinned devilishly.    Adam felt himself blush again, but this time more out of excitement than any lingering embarrassment. 

Adam took a bite of his pizza and sighed at how the savory warmth made his stomach feel.  Everything was perfect, and he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to make it to this point.  But he was glad.

Ronan turned on some British show about cars, and Adam found he enjoyed the quite comfort and the ease at which he and Ronan shared a space.

After dinner, they both showered, Ronan first and then Adam, and after Adam brushed his teeth and got dressed he went out into the hall and headed towards Declan’s room.  When he reached for the doorknob though, Ronan opened his bedroom door.  He stood in the doorframe, looking sleepy and temping and soft.

“What the fuck are you doing Parrish?”   _Well,_ sleepy and temping, at least.

Adam smiled, dropped his hand and went to Ronan, who tried to hide his own grin, but some white teeth still shown through.

He shut the door behind them.


End file.
